


Sleepy Baby

by MickythePhanTrash



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dildos, M/M, Overstimulation, Sex Toys, Smut, Somnophilia, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 00:21:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11702886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickythePhanTrash/pseuds/MickythePhanTrash
Summary: Prompt- can you do an hq for me





	Sleepy Baby

Phil yawns and stretches his arms up accidentally hitting his right hand on the head board with a grumble. He turns over and looks at his beautiful boyfriend. Dans laying ,still asleep, on his side facing Phil. Every puff of breath ruffles his bangs a little more. 

Phil reaches over and nudges Dans shoulder with his hand, trying to wake him up. All he gets in reply is a huff. “ Come on Dan, get up,” Phil grumbles. Dan doesn’t react so Phil scoots closer and wraps his arms around the sleeping boy. “You need to get up. It’s already 11.” Dan replies with rolling over away from Phil. 

Phil is starting to get frustrated with his boyfriend as he actually wanted to be productive and get stuff done today. He reaches out again and shakes Dans shoulder harder. “Baby come on I want to do something” but again no reply. Phil sighs and rolls off the bed. As his feet hit the carpet his eyes spot the edge of a box peaking out from under the bed. He is struck with an idea of how to wake Dan up. 

He kneels down and gets the box, opening it up. He smiles down at the variety of dildos and vibrators, trying to decide which ones he wants to use. After he’s decided to use 2 different vibrators and 1 textured dildo he sets ton work.

First off he gently rolls Dan onto his front and pulls down the blankets. Dan is already naked and his hole is still loose from their activities last night. He lubes his fingers and starts to stretch Dan watching as his legs spread, trying to get more into him. As Phil adds a second finger Dans hips start to rub against the bed and little moans slip from his lips. 

Once Dan is stretched enough Phil lines up a dark blue vibrator. Its slim with only 5 different vibrating settings, perfect for the beginning. It slips in easily as Dans legs kick out a bit more. Phil can tell that Dan must be having some kind of dream about something sexy as his hips start to rock. Phil start to gently thrust the vibrator gently and turns it on the the first setting. After a couple minutes of changing speed and avoiding Dans prostate, Phil pulls it out. 

He sets down the vibrator and grabs the textured dildo and lubes it up. He slowly inserts it, not wanting to hurt Dan. This toy has different sized bumps all over and is a light pink. Its girth is a bit bigger then the last vibrator but its shorter by about an inch. After its in all the way he starts to thrust it hard and fast. He knows that Dan wont wake up soon because when he gets into a sleeping horny state he will not come out of his dream until he’s cumming. 

Dan is groaning and moaning, his breaths are heavy and fast. His lips are wide open along with his legs. Both if his fists are clenched in the bed sheets. His forehead is starting to sweat and his cock is red and leaking onto the bed sheets. 

All at once his body freezes and he lets out a loud moan, hes about to orgasm. That would be too soon so Phil quickly pulls out the dildo and holds his hips off the bed. He sighs out a breath as Dan doesn't cum. After Dan is calmed down he lets go of his hips and puts the dildo aside. He picks up the last toy which is another vibrator. This vibrator is a lot bigger then both the other toys and also has 10 different speeds and 5 different patterns. It is black with a thicker base and in the shape of a dick. 

He inserts it with a bit more force, wanting Dan to feel it in when he wakes up. After Dans body adjusts a little bit he starts to thrust hard and fast just like the last time. He waits a couple minutes before turning the vibrator up all the way and pressing it right to Dans prostate. A scream rips from Dans throat as his hips try to pull away from the overwhelming stimulation. His knuckles go white and his legs push together. His hole body convulses as an orgasm is forced out of him. 

Hes twitching and tears are leaking out of his, now very awake, eyes. Phil doesn’t turn down or take out with vibrator though. He starts to thrust right int Dans prostate with hard slow thrusts trying to get another orgasm out of him. Dan starts to sob as he tries to get away from Phils torturous hands. 

“Wh-hhat-t stt-to-OP” Dan screams the ending as Phil delivers an even harsher thrust. Phil knows that Dan doesn’t really want him to stop because if he did he would have safe worded, so he continues. After 30 seconds Dan is full on screaming as another orgasm scorches it’s way though his veins. 

Phil then turns of the vibrator gently pulling it from a panting, crying Dan. He quickly puts all the toys in the bathroom for cleaning later and gets Dan a glass of water. When he returns to the bedroom Dan is curled up on his side. He gently gets Dan to sit up and drink the glass of water. 

“There you go baby, Next time you’ll listen to me won’t you?” Phil murmurs as Dan leans against his chest, still trying to wrap his head around what just happened. “Humm, I don’t know. If you get me up with mind blowing orgasms I just might go against you more often.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is phan-smut-stuff! send me prompts and let me know if you liked it!!


End file.
